1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts, and more particularly, to a highly stable utility cart adapted for gardening which provides a kneeling board and hand support which are both foldable.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many bodily positions to which gardeners must contort themselves in their pursuit of the perfect landscape. In particular, gardeners frequently change from kneeling or crouching positions to upright positions and vice versa. The kneeling position is particularly painful to the knee caps, especially on hard or rocky surfaces. Crouching, the alternative lowering position, is also uncomfortable since long periods in this position tend to limit blood circulation to the lower extremities. Moreover, gardeners frequently have to reach and extend themselves under imbalanced conditions in order to beautify or improve the landscape while contouring the land, planting, or pruning flowers, shrubs and trees. The constant shifts between the above-mentioned positions, without some type of support, can lead to back ailments. Therefore, a cart having support features in addition to the capability to carry a wide array of instruments is desired.
Although some carts have been adapted for use by gardeners, the carts are generally directed only toward carrying gardening tools, such as shears, pruners, hoes, and the like, and not as a support for the gardener. Moreover, collapsible utility carts, including all of the relevant art discussed below, are generally unstable, particularly in the collapsed position. Although collapsing the cart has the advantage of compact storage, such prior devices lack the capability of accomplishing the multiple needs as described above.
Considering the elevational side view of a typical prior cart, the cart generally has a main carriage with a wheeled single axle resting in a vertical plane offset from a vertical axis passing through the center of gravity of the carriage. Though offset, this vertical axis generally rests very close to the vertical plane of the axle, resulting in a cart that is easily tipped from the standing position by passing the center of gravity through the vertical plane. Carts are so designed to easily lift heavy loads placed in the carriage; but such designs sacrifice stability and therefore are not useful as a support structure for the gardener. Collapsing the collapsible portions of such a device usually substantially worsens this problem, as the center of gravity is then shifted even closer to the vertical axis of the axle.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a structurally stable cart adapted for gardening use that maintains the above described mechanical advantages, yet provides comfortable supports on which the user may rest his knees, and additional supports to assist the user in raising or lowering himself in and out of the kneeling position without fear of upsetting the cart. In addition, the cart should be easily compacted for storage in limited space.
Prior patents showing utility carts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,815 issued to Miller on Apr. 20, 1993, describing an apparatus for carrying fishing equipment. The purpose of the device discloses an interlinked collapsible pair of shelves for storing fishing equipment. Unlike the present invention, due to the inter-linkage of the shelves the device does not provide independent utilization of each shelf unit limiting its adaptability for use as a personal support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,188 issued to Maloof on Jul. 17, 1984 describes a cart with a seat, storage compartment and multi-position foldable backrest. Unlike the present invention, this device does not provide a kneeling board and hand support suitable for use during garden work. Moreover, the cart can be easily tipped over if used as a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,030 issued to Vance on Jan. 4, 1985 describes a collapsible and slidable cart for transporting groceries, packages, and the like. This device does not provide a kneeling board and hand support as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,503 issued to Humphries et al on May 20, 1958 describes a garden tool cart. This device is specifically designed to have the center of gravity of a load rest near the vertical plane passing through the wheels, permitting easy movement but sacrificing stability.
French Patent Application FR 2 584 358 of Demnard, published on Jan. 9, 1987 describes a two-wheeled trolley with foldable racks for compact storage. This device would be highly unstable and dangerous for use as a support during garden work.
British Patent Application GB 2 247 650 A of Tanner, published on Mar. 11, 1992 discloses a complicated garden trolley device which has numerous structures around its single handle. The center of gravity of this device is relatively high. Furthermore, in its collapsed position, this device can easily be tipped.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.